


anytime

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Shower Sex, life in the hotel bubble, post game 3 v yotes and game 1 v stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: Erik Johnson loves his team and his team loves him.Some well deserved d-men cuddles for everyone.CHAPTER 1 : post game 3 v the yotes.CHAPTER 2 : post game 1 v the stars.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Colorado Avalanche (they love him okay), Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson, Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson/Cale Makar (platonic)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Game 3 v Coyotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the first part of this fic popped during the second period, when EJ took those shots and had trouble going back to the bench. Second part is all the end of the game's fault. _Cale bb you did nothing wrong, it's okay._

“ _Fuck_.”

The word makes Erik turns around, water getting in his eyes from where he miscalculates his new place under the showerhead. He blinks up at Sam, the younger man a couple feet in front of him, his lips turned into a wince. 

Erik watches him roaming his eyes over Erik’s body and, like, Erik has done a quick double take on his body when he has taken his clothes off so he knows what’s Sam is looking at and yeah, sure, he’s looked prettier in the past.

“Come with me ?” he asks when Sam’s attention is back on his face and it takes a second for Sam to get his bearings back, eventually nodding and crossing his arms in front of him to take off his shirt and shed off his sweatpants and underwear.

Erik makes grabby hands when Sam finally joins him, winding his arms around his teammate’s neck and ducking his head down to kiss him. “Hey, I’m fine, it’s just bruises,” he says against Sam’s lips when they break apart. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, uh,” he chuckles next and that eases the frown between Sam’s brows a little.

Sam’s eyes still go down again, his palms light on Erik’s waist, his eyes on the purple marks on his ribs. He grazes one finger on one of the bruise and Erik can’t help his grimace. “Sorry,” Sam apologizes, taking his hand back and pressing a kiss against Erik’s collarbone. “You really went out there to play goalie without all the goalie padding, uh,” he comments, raising his head to meet Erik’s eyes, a shudder going through his body.

Erik makes them back up so the water can also hit Sam, warming him up. The shower’s probably a size too small to fit two hockey players and maybe it forces them to stay close but it’s not like they’re going to complain. 

He shrugs in answer to Sam, moving his arms so he can have one hand around Sam’s waist, bringing him almost flush against him, and one hand on Sam’s jaw, angling his face just the right way to kiss him again. “I’m fine,” he reassures again. “I’m a really though guy, remember,” he continues and gets a small laugh out of Sam who apparently decides to not fight him on the subject because after that, they just keep kissing. It’s languid, unhurried, soft in the way they learned how to be together after their frantic and energetic debuts a couple years ago.

Sam’s mouth leaves his after a while, his lips trailing along Erik’s jaw to cover it in small sweet bites. He’s a little on his tiptoes and Erik puts both of his hands on his waist, holding him. Sam’s hands are caressing his sides, gentle, avoiding the darkened parts of his skin and Erik closes his eyes, lets the water beats down over them.

Erik opens his eyes when he hears the snap of a bottle cap being opened and he finds Sam with the shower gel in his hands, squeezing some in his palm before putting the bottle back on the stand at Erik’s left. “Let me take care of you ?” Sam answers to Erik’s arched brow and Erik probably blushes a little. They’ve been together for a while now but in this context, the offer sounds _so_ sweet, it messes with his brain a little. He eventually nods. “Great, close your eyes,” Sam commands before situating Erik away from the spray and Erik obeys, lets himself being manhandled happily.

Sam starts with his shoulders, hands massaging the gel in before moving to Erik’s arms and then his chest. Sam’s fingers are light as feathers when he moves to his ribs, mindful of the injured parts. Erik hears Sam’s knee hitting the ground when he gets down to take care of his thighs. Sam doesn’t forget to go over his ass and Erik’s breath hitch a little. He’s tired, aching from everywhere, but he’s still human and having Sam’s head and fingers so close to this particular zone of his body, it has to make him react. He hears Sam chuckling but then he’s getting back up, moving his hands up Erik’s back. “Turn around”, he murmurs after a kiss against his shoulder blade.

Once again, Erik follows Sam’s command and he has Sam’s fingers digging into his skin, unfurling knots, making him moan out of pleasure. A pause, another snap, and then, Sam’s fingers in his hair, massaging shampoo against his scalp, scrubbing him gently.

Erik lets himself get lost in how good everything feels until Sam’s hands maneuvers him back with his front to Sam and makes him steps under the spray. The return of the warm water feels like being wrapped in a cloud, the pain forgetting to exist in his body for a minute. Erik rakes his hands in his hair, finally opens his eyes to find Sam with a smile at the corner of his lips. He’s so beautiful, Erik sometimes thinks it’s unfair, how he gets to have him like this all the time. 

“I love you,” he states with his arms going back behind Sam’s neck. He’s probably said it hundreds of time now but it never fails to make Sam’s face brighten and Erik is never, _ever_ , getting tired of it. 

“Yeah yeah, me too,” Sam chuckles before leaning into the kiss Erik lowers his head for. “You were fucking incredible tonight.”

The next kiss is more hungry, Sam’s grip on his hips pushing Erik against the wall with a force that he probably hadn’t expected considering the face he makes after pulling his head back.

“I’m good, I’m not made in freaking sugar or something, don’t worry,” Erik reassures him and it looks like Sam wants to protest for a second but then he gives up on it, going back to kissing Erik with the dedication Erik always adores.

They keep kissing and Erik can feel himself getting interested in where things are probably heading. He pushes his hands down until they can rest above the curve of Sam’s ass, eliciting a groan from the younger man. Erik gets his lower lip bitten for his trouble. _Worth it._

Much like earlier, Sam’s lips move to his jaw and then down his neck, peperring Erik’s throat with kisses. Soon enough, it looks like Sam made it his mission to not miss a single spot on Erik’s body, mapping the chest he already knows so well, eliciting moans from him when he drags Erik’s nipples between his teeth. Erik’s hands move to Sam’s hair, to move him away or keep him there, he’s not sure yet.

Sam grins against Erik’s skin, biting gently on the second nub before moving again. He takes extra care of Erik’s scars, the one on his shoulder, the one on his stomach. Hockey has taken a toll on Erik’s body, something is very acutely aware of. And, it’s not that Erik’s super self-conscious about how he looks but it’s like Sam _knows_ how he feels about all those memories and he decided a long time ago that he would always act oh _so_ reverent towards the various marks on Erik’s body.

Erik watches as Sam goes down, licking a path down Erik’s abs before ignoring his dick to pepper his thighs with more love. Erik thinks he’s going to die, honest to god whimpering when Sam kisses the scars on his left knee before looking up at him with a smirk and his huge, beautiful eyes. His hands are on Erik’s hips, teasing lightly his ass, and yeah, no, Erik can’t take this. “Baby, _please_.”

For a second, he thinks that Sam is going to make him beg, which he loves to do when they’re both in the mood. This time, he doesn’t, straightening his back and leaning in to lick a long strip up Erik’s dick, fingers holding it at the base.

One of Erik’s hand has to go against the wall by his side for support when Sam starts to take the head in, sucking lazily until Erik groans and he takes him deeper, moving his head up and down so he can work Erik’s length deeper.

They’ve done this dozens of time but it never fails to amaze Erik, how beautiful Sam looks like this, with his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, wet hair clinging to his forehead which Erik pushes away with his thumb. “You’re so gorgeous like this.” Sam moans at the praise so Erik keeps going, his thumb on Sam’s jaw as he lets the compliments flow. “You’re so good for me Sam, so good.”

 _You’re the best thing that happened to me recently,_ he could say but won’t, because no, he’s not going to get emotional during a blowjob in the middle of the playoffs.

“I’m close, babe,” he warns before making grabby hands at Sam. “Come here.”

Sam obeys, releasing Erik’s dick with a classic obscene pop which is a little drown out by the sound of the water and getting to his feet. Erik wraps one hand around his neck to bring him into a kiss and the other around the two of them, Sam’s fingers joining his so they can finish each other of together. 

The kiss breaks when Erik starts coming over their fists, Sam close behind, his head burrowing against Erik’s neck while Erik tucks one arm around his waist to support him through his orgasm. 

When they both get their breathing back, the water has already taken care of washing everything away and they’re quick to get out of the shower, Sam wrapping a towel around his middle before taking care of Erik, all soft movements when he passes a second towel all over Erik’s body. 

“I’m not that old, you know,” Erik feels the need to chuckle when Sam helps him into his underwear. It makes Sam smiles and then he’s pressing a kiss against Erik’s hip before leading them out of the bathroom. “What about Cale ?” He hasn’t had the time to check on the rookie after the game but he’d seen his face in the last minutes, after the last two goals they took. He didn’t deserve to be alone right now. Shouldn’t be.

“Nate and Gabe are taking care of him,” Sam answers. “I’m not sure he’s ready to hear them right now but I think they helped him calm down, probably tried to make him eat a little.”

Erik nods, his feet following Sam’s lead until Erik’s sitting at the end of his bed, his partner standing between his legs. Sam raises his hand, putting it against Erik’s face, thumb rubbing his cheek. “I trust the guys but I know Cale and I was thinking maybe we could…” He makes a move with his head, the kind you’re supposed to translate into a _you know_.

“Yeah. Of course, you go get him ?”

He gets a nod in answer and after a quick kiss against his forehead and the minute it takes Sam to dress up, Erik is left alone in his room. He finds ice wrapped in a towel on his desk, some of it already melted because Sam probably didn’t expect to find him in the shower and to spend 20 minutes worshipping every single inch of his body. With what is probably the fondest smile on his face, Erik grabs what’s left of the pack to go lie on the bed, applying the ice to his ribs while he waits for Sam. 

Erik lets his eyes rest for a minute and it feels like he barely has to blink before the door’s opening again, Sam holding Cale’s hand and bringing him inside. Erik brings what’s left of the ice in the bathroom before joining the two other defensemen. Raising his hand to Cale’s cheek. “Hey, it’s me, you’re okay.” 

Cale makes a small hurt noise out of his throat and Erik rapidly take him in. He’s hunched over himself, head down, shoulders all tense lines. His cheeks are red and he’s not meeting Erik’s eyes. Erik suspects some crying has been going on, Cale’s breathing still a little too quick compared to normal. 

Erik’s thumb catches a lonely tear rolling down Cale’s cheek and then he’s pulling the smaller man into a full on embrace, arms going tight around his shoulders, mouth pressing a solid kiss against his temple.

There’s a curse, mumbled against Erik’s collar, and a couple of other tears rolling down, meeting Erik’s chest. Cale’s hands eventually wind up around Erik’s middle and Erik rubs his fingers in circles on Cale’s back. “You were amazing, okay ? This is not on you. You put on some huge minutes and you were the only D out there in the end, don’t blame yourself.” He’s pretty sure Gabe and Nate already told him all that but it feels important to say it again, to have Cale hearing it from his mouth. 

There’s a big heave, like Cale is preparing himself to protest, disentangling himself a little so he can look at Erik but no words end up coming out of his mouth, his head going down again, eyes on the ground. “Come on, time for cuddles, you deserve them.”

Cale makes a face, confused, but when Erik turns around, they can both look at how Sam arranged the room, curtains drawn over the windows, side table light turned on, the covers on the bed pulled back in half, waiting for them. 

“You might want to take off your shoes and your jeans. And this will probably be more comfortable than your polo,” Sam says, back at their sides, handing Cale one of EJ’s t-shirt to replace the clothes he had on when he left for the rink early in the afternoon.

“I _—_ I don’t want to impose. You guys should be alone. I’ll be okay on my own,” Cale starts, the back of his hand wiping his last tears, a flush high on his cheeks.

Sam moves forward, one hand on Cale’s waist when he presses a kiss on Cale’s temple. “I brought you here, didn’t I ? Us d-men got to stick together, we want you here, come have the best cuddles in the league now.”

Cale chuckles at that and it seems to be enough to convince him and soon enough, the three of them are laying in bed, Cale on his back in the middle, surrounded by his teammates.

“Come hug me, EJ here always says I’m the best teddy bear,” Sam smiles and Cale blushes before turning himself so he can throw an arm over Sam’s middle, laying his head on the smaller man’s chest. Then it’s a game of moving pillows and limbs until Erik is spooning Cale and everyone seems to feel comfortable. 

They’ve been in the dark and immobile for maybe three minutes when Cale takes a big breath to speak. “God, this is so stupid, this was just Game 3 and we’re still leading the series and I shouldn’t even put myself in such a pityful state.” 

Erik rubs his thumb soothingly along the skin of Cale’s ribs. “Babe, you’re a rookie, the playoffs are already intense and those aren’t even the normal ones. You’ve only been with us for a year, you think I was much better back then ? God no, you’re so impressive Cale. This is hockey, shitty results happen, the team whose supposed to win doesn’t and we can’t do anything but rest and wait for the next game to do better, alright ?”

And shit that was good, his other letters would have been proud of him for that one. 

Erik feels Cale new big respiration and then his nod. He presses a kiss against Cale’s neck, squeezing him harder with the arm around his waist. Cale makes another noise that Erik will consider an agreement and manages to snuggler closer to both Erik and Sam. “Thank you.” The words are small but they’re here, Cale’s voice a little scratchy but also calmer. 

“Love you mon chum, love you Cale. Now sleep, the two of you,” comes Sam’s voice, his smile transparent and sleep already sipping in.

It takes a couple more minutes but Erik can eventually feel Cale relaxing under him, muscles goin lax, breathing evening. When they all wake up a couple of hours later to go have dinner, he looks genuinely better. Probably a little awkward, embarrassed that he let his teammates see him like that.

Erik hugs him one last time when Cale tries to thank them again before leaving the room. He looks so young, barely awake and drowning a little in Erik’s shirt, Erik wants to put him back in bed, protect him from all the pressure outside. Realistically, he knows Cale’s a big boy who’s going to bounce back and act like the Calder trophy nominee that he is, it’s just nice, to have him safe and sound with them.

“Anytime,” he murmurs against Cale’s temple before pressing a last kiss against the younger man’s hair.


	2. Game 1 v Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly fuck the Stars, I know EJ is not playing for Game 2 and I hope he'll be alright soon.

Having your hotel within a ten minutes walk from the arena you play in is all fun and games until you have to leave injured, Erik finds out. The doctors said they could have a vehicle take care of him for the short distance but it felt ridiculous so Erik just let them wrap his knee with sticking plaster after the game and he made his way out of Rogers Place on his two feet.

He doesn’t stay alone for long, finding Z and Colesy blatantly waiting for him outside. Erik feels weird for a second, wants to be offended because he doesn’t need baby-sitters to take him to his room but Z just smiles his big smile of his, says they better hurry before all the good food is gone, and just like that, they start walking towards the JW Marriott.

Erik’s always prided himself in being self-conscious about a certain amount of things. He knows his body is fucked up, has been for awhile, giving up on him too many times along the path of his career. He knows he’s getting old, the oldest of his team except for Belley. He knows his teammates have his back, Colesy close to his side, always the strong presence, and Z, the fucking menace with his arm just behind Erik’s back, the offer discrete but present, to take if Erik needs it.

It takes them longer than usual to make the trip but it’s barely fifteen minutes of comfortable silence punctuated by Z telling him the latest news about his daughter before they arrive in front of Erik’s door. Colesy’s takes him into a one-armed hug and Z holds his head to press a kiss to the top of Erik’s head, taking advantage of his height. 

“Take care man, see you tomorrow,” Colesy says and Z nods, adding a comment about revenge coming soon and needing him rested for what’s about to come. Erik smiles, easy, and sends them away with a good night and a promise to stay put.

When he opens his door, Erik doesn’t frown at the light already turned on but he does startle a little when he discovers Gravy sitting at the bottom of his bed, eyes on his phone between his hands. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologizes while standing up.

Erik opens his mouth and closes it before forming any sound. A couple feet in front of Gravy, right on his desk, are plates of what looks like food, the smell coming up to Erik’s nose, making his stomach wakes up a little. He didn’t get to play that much, probably a little over half of his average time on ice, but Erik’s still hungry, he can recognize the signs now.

“I just wanted to get you your favourites. And I thought you’d be more comfortable in here than in the dining room,” Gravy starts to explain. “You can lie in bed if you want ? I got you a tray and everything.”

Erik watches Gravy’s hands go up to his hair to fix the strands trying to come in front of his ears, not quite the nervous habit but almost. It makes him want to tell Ryan that it’s okay, he did good, he didn’t have to do that, Erik’s grateful, he’s perfect. But that would feel a little condescending and Erik doesn’t want that. Gravy doesn’t deserve that. He’s still kind of a rookie and he’s smart (Erik seems him and Cale with their little nerd book club) and he means well.

Taking care of the rookies is something Erik’s always taken to heart, particularly those last few years, and maybe it feels a little weird to see it work the other way around too.

“Yeah, okay, that’s nice of you, thanks,” Erik eventually answers. Taking of his shoes and his sweatshirt to go lie on his bed. He then has Gravy putting the tray on his lap, a bottle of gatorade and a plate full of chicken and rice and Erik’s favourite kind of beans. “Where’s yours ?” He asks when he notices Gravy standing next to the bed, shuffling a little on his feet.

“Uh, with the guys ? I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be alone or not,” he admits quietly, cheeks gaining a shade of pink.

Erik shakes his head and he then has Gravy sitting cross-legged next to him, feeding him some bites of chicken while Erik makes him talk about the book he’s currently reading. It’s a nice distraction, his knee not so much of a nuisance when Erik can focus on Ryan’s voice, his smile when he gets to his favourite points. 

Once Erik is done, Gravy’s getting off the bed, pulling the tray to the bottom and circling the mattress so he can stand in front of Erik, little lines of worry discernable on his face. Erik grabs his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. “Thanks Gravy, I’m sure this will get me back in no time.”

Gravy allows himself a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. “You know where to find me, good night,” he says softly, hesitating for a second before bowing his head to press a kiss against his hair, probably close to where Z laid his affection earlier. He squeezes Erik’s hand back and after another promise to be there if Erik needed anything, he took off with the remnants of Erik’s dinner.

It takes about five minutes for a knock to be heard at Erik’s door and less than thirty seconds for Gabe and Nate to open it and make their way inside Erik’s door.

“Excuse-me, how many people have access to my room exactly ?” He asks, barely bothered by the intrusion. Coming from these two, it was to be expected.

“Sammy let Gravy in when we first got to the hotel and he gave us his key when we met afterwards. I’ll give it back, don’t worry. Don’t want to walk in on you two doing anything, innocent or not. I am pure and I will stay pure,” Gabe answers in the most Gabe way possible, theatrical and everything, before he’s sitting on the bed by Erik’s legs, one hand coming to rest on Erik’s good knee. Nate has also shuffled forward, taking Gravy’s previous place, standing in front of him.

“You know I’m not dying, right ? I-- I might be out for next game and I fucking hate my knee and the fucking Stars right now but let’s not make it look like I’m on my death bed, uh ?” He tries to joke, Gabe answering with a small smile, Nate is keeping his expression all hard lines. Erik pokes him in the abs. “Come on Mac Mac, none of that.”

“Sorry, during dinner I saw the replay of Benn’s shitty hit on you at the beginning of the second period. They played dirty and the refs didn’t give a shit. I’m still pissed.”

“Hey, at least you didn’t make a trip to the box today, I’m proud of you for that.”

Erik’s answer has the merit to make Nate grimace before he punches Erik lightly in the shoulder, a weak  _ hey  _ of protest escaping his lips, the ghost of a smile attempting to make an appearance. Erik smiles back.

The truth is, Erik  _ is  _ proud of Nate. It might be stupid to be proud of him given the fact that he’s the face of this franchise, an Hart Trophy finalist, one of if not the best player out there, but Erik is. Because he remembers the 18 years old who got here nearly seven years ago with high expectations resting on his shoulders, the first overall,  _ the new Crosby _ . He was there, when Nate tore everything apart with his talent, when he had to see a sports psychologist to deal with his anger issues. Erik’s seen him at his worst and that’s the reason why he got the right to be proud of Nate right now. He won’t say it because Nate’s not in the mood to listen, but it’s a fact.

Gabe squeezes his knee, taking his attention away from Nate’s face. “Don’t go thinking we’re treating you like a diva. We’re just coming out of Grubi’s room and he has the other half of the team by his sides.” 

Erik nods and keeps his mouth shut. He could give Gabe a whole declaration of his love too but he won’t embarrass himself, it’d be too bad for Gabe’s head anyway. Gabe and him have been here the longest of this team and they figured out how to communicate without words a long time ago anyway.

The three of them have a discussion going for a while, a full glass of water and a pillow from Erik’s cabinet making their way to Erik’s bed at some point. They probably would have kept going if it wasn’t for the new knock at Erik’s door. Erik almost wants to groan before he realizes who that must be.

“That’s our cue to go,” Gabe announces with what Erik knows is his fond face. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t happy to see the person on the other side of that door. In quick succession, Erik gets two sets of hands wrapped around his cheeks and two kisses deposited against his forehead. “Do you need another rookie or are you good ?” Gabe asks when Sam and Cale have made it though the door. Erik almost manage to hit him with his now empty bottle of Gatorade. 

The room doesn’t get to stay silent when Gabe and Nate make their exit because Sam instantly climbs on the bed, knee-walking to Erik’s side to put his hands on Erik’s head and bring his mouth into a searing kiss. “Hey,” he mumbles, kind of dazed, when Sam pulls back and let them rest their foreheads together. “Hm, babe, we kind of have an audience.” And yeah, sure, they’ve display some PDA in front of their teammates, kissing included, but with the two of them on their bed, Cale still in the entry of the room, one hand scratching the back of his neck and a high blush on his cheeks, it’s kind of different.

“Hey, no, don’t worry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I just wanted to check on you and Sam said it would be okay, so…” Cale starts to explain, probably taking a little faster than usual. 

“I’m good kiddo, don’t worry. I’m happy to see you here,” Erik puts him out of his misery, pushing one hand against Sam’s shoulder to allow some distance between the two of them, not missing the small pout from his boyfriend. “Help me to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth while the small menace stays put ?” 

Sam steals another kiss but then Cale’s by his side, one arm around his back to help him get to the sink. Cale stays right under Erik’s arm, thumb, probably mindlessly, rubbing at Erik’s ribs over his t-shirt. “Thank you for what you did for me the other night. It meant a lot,” Cale says quietly, meeting Erik’s eyes in the mirror while he still has his toothbrush in his mouth.

Erik takes the time to spit and rinse his mouth before answering. “Told you, Cale, anytime.”

The exchange stops at that and when they make their way back to the room, just like a few days ago, Erik finds the room ready, lights out, bedside lamp on, covers drawn, ready to welcome them. He sends a thank you nod to Sam before taking his place in the middle of the bed, on his back with a pillow under his knee. 

There’s a mute exchange of looks between Sam and Cale and as if they already agreed on what was going to happen, they each move to the bed easily. Cale comes to his good side, head laying on Erik’s chest with his arm thrown around his waist. Sam, on the other side, uses an actual pillow for his head but also crosses one arm over Erik’s torso, just above Cale’s.

When it looks like they’re all settled, Cale looks up at him and Erik is taken aback for a second by what he sees. Cale’s eyes so  _ blue,  _ intense and  _ soft  _ at the same time. He’s beautiful, is the thing, and he has no right to take Erik’s breath away right there but he does just that.

Erik gets his bearings back when Cale ends up frowning at him. “Sorry I once again made you play insane minutes,” he says apologetically before turning his head in Sam’s direction after a second. “You too.”

They both shrug.

“That’s the job, babe,” Sam starts with a smile at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, what he said,” Cale adds, trademark bashfulness still making itself known on his face.

Sam chuckles and eventually, after a round of good nights and the light being turned off, they end up in the dark, room quiet except for their breathing. 

“Erik ?” Cale murmurs after it’s been something like ten minutes and Sam is already lightly snoring on his right. It takes a second for Erik to realize he heard the rookie right. He hums back. “Is your knee hurting you ?” 

“Not so much,” he answers with the truth. “I’m just… Thinking too much. It’s okay, I’ll eventually tire my brain out, don’t worry.” 

Cale makes a noise Erik has some trouble identifying before speaking up again. “Hm, there’s something that always calm me down when I have trouble sleeping, can I try it with you ?”

In answer, there’s a frown Cale won’t be able to see, right there in the middle of Erik’s brows. “Yeah, sure Cale, do your magic,” Erik eventually agrees.

Some rustling, Cale moving his arm and head away from Erik’s body until Erik can feel fingers on his head, brushing his hair and massaging his scalp. It’s his turn to make an embarrassing noise, his muscles relaxing. Erik finds himself angling his head towards Cale’s hand, in the limited movements space he has in their position, his mind eventually blanking out.

Erik wakes up with Cale still asleep on his chest, hand on his ribs, left leg tangled with his. When he blinks the sleep from his eyes enough to see clearly, there’s Sam on the armchair, book in his hands and feet at the bottom of the bed. 

It takes Sam a couple of minutes but then he catches Erik being awake and he stands up, relaxed smile on his face when he walks up to Erik to press a kiss good morning against his cheek. “I’m gonna go get you some ice, alright ?” Sam whispers, giving a glance to Cale’s sleepy face and gently pushing some hair out of the younger man’s forehead. 

Among the numerous text messages Erik gets to read while he’s waiting for Sam’s return, there’s a picture of Gabe with the guys at breakfast, asking him if he need any more rookies. Erik groans, almost waking up Cale in the process. He almost tell Gabe that but doesn’t. This, right here, is just for him.

Erik loves his team and his team loves him. Any other thing that needs figuring out can wait for them to win the Stanley Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, at the beginning of this chapter : this is everyone loving EJ and we get some platonic Sam/EJ/Cale at the end.  
> me, by the end of this chapter : well, didn't mean that to happen.
> 
> come find me @macknnons :)


End file.
